Arachne
History The Arachne had existed for centuries in secret towns hidden away in the The Great Forest, in the northwestern sections that have since been felled and built over. They kept out trespassers with their networks of webs, and did all they could to remain isolated. They were content in this existence, hunting as they needed to but always careful to keep their own population to a manageable size. Eventually, however, their way of life was disrupted when the westward expansion of Haven destroyed their forests and surrounded their towns. They had no choice but to be assmilated into this new kingdom. While Haven's influence helped to advance Arachne technology and commerce, many felt resentment toward the humans they saw as having taken away the Arachne race's control of its own destiny. The discontentment spread, and eventually the Arachne would join forces with the Owlbears and Phulubits to surprise attack the humans during the Phoenix Conflict. However, the Iron Helix Syndicate and Haven City Guard would prove to be too strong, and this cunning backstab move would be foiled. After this failure, the races of the alliance that had betrayed Haven were granted a deal wherein they would be allowed peace and a place in government provided that they help repair the city. The Arachne recognized the humans' power and agreed to these terms, placing Queen Latrodecta Macta on the Tetrarch. The Arachne rose to become some of the most affluent and successful citizens of the rebuilt Haven, but unfortunately after its destruction during the Leviathan Disaster an enormous portion of the Arachne population was killed due to the Arachne Quarter having been the closest region to the impact site. Those lucky few survivors have managed to establish small communities in larger nations around the Material Plane, but their total combined population is still below that of their pre-Haven tribal days. Personality The Arachne are known for their precision; from their movement to their crafts to their speech, the Arachne are a careful and elegant people. Because of this skill in speech, Arachne charm is renowned, and their soft, pleasant voices are welcomed in all social settings. The Arachne value intelligence, creativity, and etiquette, and though they are known for their social skill, they are generally introverts. Physical Description Arachne have two portions: a humanoid portion with a torso, arms, and head, and an arachnid portion, consisting of a cephalothorax with eight legs which connects at the waist to the humanoid segment. Arachne typically stand between 5 and 7 feet tall and weigh between 200 and 500 pounds. Lengthwise, from spinneret to head, they are between 5 and 7 feet long. The humanoid portion of an Arachne is normally light-skinned with darker hair, and the arachnid portion is normally a mix black, brown, white, or gray, usually with intricate patterns of varying shapes and colors. These patterns are unique to each Arachne. Humanoid portions of Arachne tend to be lightly built, but the arachnid portions, while able to move with supreme grace, are usually very heavily built, covered in hairs and chitin, and comprise most of an arachne's body weight. Relations Since their acknowledgement of their defeat during the Phoenix Conflict, the Arachne have been able to form close ties with all of the major and minor races of Haven, even those with less than minor-race status. Their racial knack for culture and commerce has also made them popular among The Guild as well. Alignment Arachne may be placed anywhere along the good-evil axis, but their affinity for precision and details causes them to nearly always be lawfully aligned. Lands Since having their ancestral region of The Great Forest cleared away, the Arachne have called the Arachne Quarter of Haven their home. Religion Arachne generally worship one of two goddesses: the evil and manipulative goddess Lolth, or the helpful and kind goddess Siltia. Language All Arachne speak common, but additionally most are able to also communicate in Silkspeak. Silkspeak involves the usage of web patterning and ancient symbols, and serves as a sort of large-scale "written" communication. Adventurers The accuracy and intelligence of Arachne shows in the path choices of its adventurers: nearly all choose to follow either the path of the Ranger or the path of the Wizard. Some have also been known to become rogues and assassins. Arachne Racial Traits * +2 DEX, +2 INT, +2 WIS, +2 CHA, -4 STR, -2 CON * +10 Climb, +10 Balance * Size Class: Medium * Special Abilities: Darkvision, Has the skill Web-Weave which allows for web-making skill checks Category:Races